Can you forgive us?
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Lovino Vargas has a friend, well, a new friend. Tatsio. Tatsio is a strange kid. Bad things happen when he is around, and people used to think it was him doing it. They shunned him, bullied him, and hurt him. Have the people got the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

I'm honestly a normal student I'd work real fucking hard, get … respectable grades, I have a normal amount of dumbass friends, and I have that one weird ass friend everyone has. Everyone has that one weird friend, right? Well let me about my friend. His name is Tatsio. That bastard must have been lying about his name because when anyone called him, he thought they were fucking talking to someone else! And he was always reading a book, and when he looked up to talk, he just nodded and looked back down at the book! What a bastard… Any fucking ways, I'm gonna tell you how my last few months went, so sit, pay attention, and shut the fuck up.

* * *

"Tatsio…" Feliciano muttered as he shook the boy's arm. Feliciano was wearing a light pink shirt with regular blue pants. He wore what any teenager would wear. Tatsio had dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He never really cut it. But he did have a curl like Feliciano and his two brothers, but he hid it in a ponytail. He wore gold trimmed glasses and a grey dress shirt with black and grey skinny jeans. He had slightly caramelized skin, and dark blue eyes. He looked like a businessman honestly. The boy was reading a fairly old looking book also. "Tatsio! Bastard!" Lovino yelled, yanking Tatsio's arm. "S-Sì?" He said as if had started paying attention to the boys. He really didn't. "It's time for lunch, idiot!" Lovino said, grabbing Tatsio's arm and dragging him to the cafeteria. Tatsio sighed and continued reading. Tatsio really forgot his schedule, since he only read that book and he was new. So Lovino and Feliciano had to drag him everywhere, since Lovino shared the same classes as him.

At the Cafeteria, the rest of Lovino and Feliciano's friends sat a table. On one side sat Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbert, Ludwig, Bella, and an empty seat. One the other side sat Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Antonio, two empty seats, a polar bear, and Romeo, Lovino and Feliciano's brother. "Hey Lovino, who's the bookworm?" Alfred said, and receiving an elbow in the rib by Arthur. "His name is Tatsio!" Felciano cheered, but everyone tilted their heads. "Tatsio… what?" Ludwig asked, they were asking for his last name also. "He didn't fucking tell us…" Lovino said, sitting next to Antonio. Feliciano pulled Tatsio down next to Lovino and he sat next to Bella. "I didn't tell you because I don't know…" Tatsio muttered. He was listening. "Why don't you know? That isn't awesome!" Gilbert said, and the next thing he knew he got a book to the face. "How in the blood of hell am I supposed to know, you goddamn idiot!" Tatsio yelled as he put his book down in front of him. "Why aren't you eating?" Antonio asked, and Tatsio sighed. " Don't know doesn't matter…" Tatsio muttered, and everyone exchanged looks. "Hey Fratello did you notice the curl?" Romeo asked, reaching over, only to hit Matthew in the head. "Ow…" Matthew muttered, and Romeo quickly pulled his hand away. "Ah, sorry! Didn't see ya there!" Romeo said, then reaching over Matthew and grabbing the curl that was kept in a ponytail. "AHH! You bastard don't touch that!" Tatsio screamed, blushing and smacking Romeo, then beginning to open his book and read again. Romeo rubbed his cheek as half the table laughed.

Tatsio quickly shut his book and got up. "I have to go…" He said, walking out of the cafeteria with the book under his arm. "Who leaves on his first day?" Alfred asked. Everyone shrugged. "Lovi he does look like you!" Antonio said, receiving a smack by Lovino. "Shut up and stop calling me that! Bastard!" Lovino said, standing up. "Romeo, Feliciano, come the hell on." Lovino said, and before anyone could ask why they were leaving, they were already leaving the cafeteria. "Where are they going?" Roderich asked, but no one could answer him.

* * *

"Ve, Lovi why did we leave?" Feliciano asked his brother as they left the building. "We are following that bastard!" He whispered/yelled. Romeo frowned a little. "Hey isn't that invading some ones privacy?" Romeo said, and Lovino put a hand over his mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WALK!" Lovino yelled as he watched Tatsio walk into a large grouping of trees. "Ve, why is he going in there?" Feliciano asked as Lovino pulled him and Romeo toward the same group of trees. When they began following Tatsio through the thick woods, there was a house! It was slightly scorched on the side, but there was a boy sitting there as if he were waiting. The boy looked the same age as Tatsio, about sixteen. The boy had spikey black hair that only went down to his chin. "Do you think that's his brother?" Romeo said, and Lovino shrugged. They kept watching Tatsio until a rock hit Lovino in the head. "BASTARD!" He screamed while falling down. He scrambled to sit up and look at the person who did it, and there stood a little girl. Looked just like him, but she was shorter and had longer hair. "INTRUDER!" She screamed. When Feliciano poked his head around the tree, Tatsio and the boy he sat with were laughing. "I know! They followed me here!" Tatsio said, trying to stop laughing, but it wasn't as effective as he thought. "Who is this bastard, Tatsio?" The girl said, and Lovino got red in anger. "WHO YOU CALLIN BASTARD!" Lovino yelled at the girl, who got as red as Lovino. "YOU!" she screamed back, and the two crossed their arms and turned from each other. "Ve~ Lovi she looks just like you!" Feliciano said, and the two only huffed. "That's my little sister Romana" Tatsio said, and Romeo looked at the two who were highly displeased with each other.

"So why did you follow me to my home?" Tatsio said, skillfully braiding Romana's hair, but she was too busy death glaring Lovino, and he was returning the look. "He dragged us here…" Romeo said, pointing to his brother. "Because you are a suspicious bastard!" Lovino yelled, breaking his gaze from Romana to Tatsio. Tatsio looked up, he had a shocked expression. Lovino, Feliciano, and Romeo noticed that Tatsio stopped braiding Romana's hair, and saw a rather large burn mark on her neck. "Ve, what happened to the little bambina?" Feliciano said, his eyes opening. Tatsio now looked scared. "Oh shit guys he's burning kids let's get out of here!" Lovino said jokingly, making Feliciano laughed and Romeo smile. Only a few seconds after they started laughing, Tatsio slammed his hands onto the table and leaned forward. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tatsio screamed, scaring the three and even startling the boy who was carrying a tray of tea. The boy quickly put down the tray and reassured everyone. "It's okay he just doesn't joke around a lot…" the boy said, patting Tatsio on the back. "I don't joke about those things!" Tatsio yelled, and Lovino leaned forward. "Then how the hell did she bet that burn mark!" He yelled, and Tatsio sighed.

* * *

_Tatsio sat on the old bench for a long time. Ever since he woke up, he had no idea where he was, what happened to him, and why no one bothered to help. When he looked at anyone, they would look away, their eyes full of fear. He didn't understand. About an hour, a boy with black spikey hair and sunny and bright yellow eyes which could light up the sky, a boy with platinum_ _hair and purple eyes, and a boy with straight dark brown hair and amber colored eyes had walked past him. The one with the yellow eyes and turned and saw him. Tatsio didn't notice how many bruises he had, but he had three on his face, a burn mark on his leg, and a deep cut on his hand. "Ivan, Yao, hold on! This boy is hurt we have to help him!" The boy yelled to his friends who had walked ahead. The turned around. But they continued walking when they saw who he was talking about. The boy sighed. "Jerks… Anyways, are you okay? What's your name?" The boy said. Tatsio stayed silent. "My name is Daniel Beilschmidt, can you please tell me yours?" Daniel said pleadingly. "T-…Tatsio…" Tatsio said, almost questionably, as if he didn't think it was really that was his name. "What's your last name?" Daniel asked, but Tatsio shrugged. "Amnesia… well I don't have any bandages and I have no idea where a hospital is so come on!" Daniel held out his hand. Tatsio took a while, but he took Daniel's hand. Daniel pulled Tatsio off the bench, and noticed he was sitting on a book. "Grab your book too!" Daniel said, grabbing the book and handing it to Tatsio. He grabbed it, and they began walking to Daniel's house. As they walked, people began whispering. They couldn't hear the whispers, but they heard the words demon, evil, and murderer. They didn't notice. They actually tuned out the world until they heard an ear shattering scream. They looked to where they heard it, and there stood a girl. She looked no older than two. Three twelve year olds stood above her. An albino, a Spaniard, and a Frenchman. The albino had a lighter, and was bringing it toward her. Tatsio ran over, not knowing what he was doing, he pushed the albino to the ground. Tatsio looked at the little girl. She was wearing frilly baby bloomers and a frilly white shirt. Her hair went to the bottom of her chin, and she had a little curl on the side of her head. Her eyes were filled with tears and she held a stuffed… Tomato? Tatsio was confused at that. They didn't noticed how Daniel tried to talk to the albino, but he was ignored, and the trio ran. "Are you okay Romana?" Tatsio said, and he stiffened. Why did he say that? He doesn't know her, does he? "fwatewo!" she yelled, pouting and her eyes still full of tears. Daniel jogged up next to Tatsio and looked down at the girl. He grabbed her hand and began walking. "Wait up!" Daniel yelled at the two, but they never stopped walking._

* * *

Tatsio sat back down. "Nevermind it, all I am going to tell you is that im going to kill a white haired batard now get out before I kill you…" Tatsio said coldy, and the three brothers scrambled out the door. Nobody noticed the tall figure running away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gilbert opened his locker, he saw a letter. The letter seemed to have a large item inside of it, so he decided to see what was inside. There was a tape recorder, and a message. He looked around, but everyone was walking, talking, or inside their lockers. He doesn't know who could of did this. When he opened the message, it said these exact words. "_Listen to the tape." _It simply said. "What the hell…" He mumbled, but put the tape recorder to his ear and played it. The words he heard was "I'm going to kill a white haired bastard…" is all it said. "That's sounds a lot like…" he thought to himself, but then the bell rang. He walked to class in confusion.

* * *

At lunch, the group decided to eat on the roof. Gilbert shared what he found to only Antonio and Francis. They were disappointed. "Hey what are you bastards talking about?" Lovino said as he sat down. "Nothing Lovi~" Antonio cheered, which made Lovino a little suspicious. "Ve, LOVI LOOK WHO I MANAGED TO BRING!" Feliciano yelled from the entrance to the roof. The group looked over to see Tatsio wearing black glasses, reading his same book. "Feliciano, that's kidnapping…" Ludwig said, but Feliciano just ignored him. "I have to go and you are dragging me up here?" Tatsio said coldly. "Just stay for a while, please?" Elizabeta asked, and he sighed. "Fine…" Tatsio finally gave in, but he noticed the glare he was receiving from the bad touch trio. He shook his head and went to the other side of the building. The group exchanged looks again. Gilbert whispered something to Francis and Antonio. The both hesitated, but they got up. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur said, but sadly, he was ignored. Lovino got up to go see what they were doing, but they already reached Tatsio. "Bastard what are you doing?!" Lovino yelled, but Gilbert snatched up Tatsio book. Everyone stared with wide eyes as he skimmed the book, then threw it to Francis. He looked uncooperative, but he caught it. "Big brother Francis!" Feliciano yelled, but he giggled and threw it to Antonio. Antonio then threw it back to Gilbert. "Come and get it!" He yelled, but then, before Lovino could even react, Gilbert came flying towards him.

In the next moment, Antonio and Francis turned to see if the two were alright. Gilbert looked up and Tatsio was gone. "What are you two doing?!" He yelled, but Francis sighed. "You knew better not to mess with him! He's a demon!" Arthur said, and this shocked Lovino. _They don't know the bastard? Why are they talking shit?_ He thought, but he looked around. People were still talking about it. He decided to slip away at that moment. He opened the door to the roof and ran down the stairs. He knew exactly where Tatsio must be.

* * *

When Tatsio got home, he was hit on the shoulder by a rock. "Bastard, you're late!" She yelled, pouting. "Sorry Romana…" He muttered. Romana followed him as he dragged himself inside. "Tatsio are you ok-" "No.." He finished before Daniel could barely start. "I guess were going to investigate Romana!" Daniel said, turning to the child attempting to grab the shot gun off the wall. "NOT THAT TYPE OF INVESTIGATE!" Daniel screamed, grabbing the gun from her and putting it back on the wall. Daniel them went up to his room and put on a disguise. A dress and a brown wig.

* * *

When Daniel and Romana got to Tatsio's school, they guessed it was a free period because people were walking around. "Damn it…" Daniel muttered as he picked up Romana and walked into the building. As soon as they walked in, Daniel was tripped. "FUCK!" Romana yelled as she rolled about four feet away. "Shit! I'm sorry…" Said a loud voice. "Son of a bitch!" Daniel yelled. The wig fell off. "YOU BASTA-" Daniel turned around and saw the exact person he didn't want to see.

"Feli, Romeo, do you know where Lovi went?" Antonio asked the brothers. "Huh? But…" They looked around. "He was just here?" Romeo said in confusion. They looked around to see where he could have gone, but all they heard was the loudest scream ever. But it didn't sound like one person

"Daniel?!" Gilbert yelled at the boy sitting in front of him. Daniel panicked and scooped up Romana. Romana and Daniel screamed at the same time. Daniel began running. For his life. He one didn't want to get dragged back home by his brother. That shit was HELL! Shall I go into detail?

* * *

(Daniel Pov)

"_Damn it what did I tell you about toys! Boys don't play with dolls!" My father yelled, throwing the marionette doll that I worked so hard on onto the ground. It was destroyed, of course. Why couldn't I be like my strong manly man brothers, Ludwig and Gilbert. More so often, I would be compared to my twin brother, Dominik. He was just what father wanted. Perfection. Dominik could build, was smart, was strong and played sports, etc. The only problem was that he died. In a fire. It happened when the we went to school. The school just combusted into flames. Everyone guessed it was the demon child. It was a boy who was always at the scene when something bad happened. The boy didn't do it, though. Everyone knew it, but it felt good to blame someone. People had started shunning the boy. What is this, an old timey village? How could they believe that?! Anyways, most kids lost their memories, and only two kids died. Those two people were Dominik and a girl named Jeanne. After that, I found out I was supposed to be a replacement for Dominik when he wasn't there. They even thought of changing my name to Dominik! Why would I even want to go back? Before he died we used to be super close. We would play together, he would keep father away from my room when I made marionette dolls. But Gilbert… he was just too glued on me. He treated me like his little sister. He would always check up on me every hour to see if I was alright. He might be the oldest but it pisses me off. People forgot about me, but not Gilbert. It bothered me so much. He makes me feel worse about myself!_

(Still Daniel Pov)

I found the closest place to hide was through this door. I opened it, ran up the stairs, just to be face with another problem. Ludwig. He was nice to me, but he was the second favorite. I was on the roof. I was going to turn around, but Gilbert was there. "SHIT!" I screamed. Romana looked frozen. Not really in terror. I sat down on my knees and gave up. "Mother fuckers!" Me and Romana yelled. I looked up to see two of the three brothers that visited Tatsio. There were other kids, but they were confused. "Daniel!" Gilbert cried, hugging me. "Fucking let go of me!" I screamed, backing away. I put down Romana, and she watched. I closed near to the edge of the roof.

(Nobody pov)

Daniel screamed at his brother. "I will NEVER go back to that hell hole with you! Bastard! You only felt bad for me!" Daniel yelled. Gilbert turned paler than he already was. "Who is that in the first place?" Alfred asked, but he didn't get answered. Before the next moment, a knife whizzed past Matthew. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Roderich screamed. "Is everyone okay?" Arthur asked, not even paying attention to Daniel. After Arthur checked everyone, his eyes landed on Daniel. He stumbled to the edge of the roof. "Daniel?" Ludwig asked, standing next to Gilbert. Before Gilbert could go to help, Daniel fell off the roof. He didn't slip, he fell.


End file.
